


Not a Shop Girl

by 10moonymhrivertam



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, Self-Indulgent, Shopping, Thirteen the useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: Thirteen and their TARDIS warmed my heart and I wanted to see more of them being a useless lesbian honestly and I realized landing in 2005 for some London shopping and forgetting they might run into Rose was plausible.





	Not a Shop Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've generally gone to nb pronouns for talking about the Doc generally but I try to make my narration actually sound like it's coming from the POV character and it seems like the fam are using she/her pronouns for the foreseeable future.

“Doctor, please. I don’t have anything warm enough for these tundra planets we’ve been finding.  _ Please _ can I go shopping? On Earth?” Yaz amended before the Doctor could suggest some massive shopping mall planet.

“Oh, alright!” The Doctor groaned dramatically. “I need milk, anyway. Does Graham drink anything but milk?”

“And can we get some bottled water?” Ryan added from the other side of the console. “The water from the taps tastes a bit funny.”

“Oh, alright. We can make it a guys’ thing; bring Graham,” The Doctor said. Then the Doctor made a face. “I’ll take you boys, anyway. And Yaz can go clothes shopping.”

“Don’t you and Graham need some warmer things, too?” Yaz asked.

“I do, but Graham packed for everything. How ‘bout the Doctor and Graham go for groceries, and Yaz and I can go for clothes?”

“If that’s how you want to go about it,” the Doctor said cheerfully, flipping a couple switches. The thrumming of the TARDIS increased as they traveled, and then settled again. “There you are. London, 21st century. Go on - I’ll go get Graham,” the Doctor dismissed before disappearing deeper into the TARDIS. Yaz and Ryan shared a shrug before heading for the doors, carefully peeking outside. Everything seemed okay, so they stepped out and started wandering. Eventually, they found a store and began sorting through the long-sleeved t-shirts and jumpers they had.

The Doctor came in before they were done, saying she’d like to get a new outfit or two. Yaz and Ryan went to check out.

“Find everythin’ today?” The woman asked with a wide smile.

“Yeah - we’ve been travelling lately, and we keep getting surprised when it’s cold,” Yaz laughed lightly, and the woman laughed with her.

“Well, looks like you’re nice and prepared now. Have a good day, yeah?” She asked as she bagged their clothes. Yaz and Ryan smiled and agreed and turned to find the Doctor again, only to find her staring at the woman. The woman noticed after a moment, and stared back, and then eventually frowned.

“You alright, ma’am?” She asked. The Doctor blinked rapidly, and - Yaz balked. Was she blushing?

“Oh, um….y - yes. Terribly sorry to stare, you just…you just remind me of a woman I liked once, and - and she worked in a shop, and I - I forgot she worked in a shop.” The Doctor hurried to put her things on the counter and then she was going through her pockets and avoiding the cashier’s eyes. The cashier, a little unsettled, began to ring her things up. The Doctor finally got a wallet out and produced some money, still without meeting the woman’s eyes.

“Um, ma’am? I can’t - actually take American money. You got anythin’ else?” She asked, not unkindly.

“Oh, yes, how stupid of me.” Did the Doctor just call herself stupid? Yaz was starting to think she was missing something. “My head’s too big - too full of stuff." She sounded like she was making a joke. She searched in the wallet a little more before producing sterling in the same denominations as the dollar bills she’d laid down, taking the dollar bills back. The woman finished ringing her up and bagged the clothes - neither she nor the Doctor spoke until she was finished.

“Here you are, ma’am. Have a good day.”

“You as well, Rose.” The Doctor took her bag and headed for the door at something that wasn’t quite a run but wasn’t walking, either. As Yaz, Graham, and Ryan followed, Yaz heard the woman call over a coworker.

“Doreen…I thought I forgot my name tag today.”

“You did.”

The door closed behind them before Yaz could hear any more.

 


End file.
